villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ashka
Ashka is the main antagonist of the Australian-Polish science-fiction television series Spellbinder, and its sequel Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord. She is portrayed by Heather Mitchell. Personality Ashka is a selfish, ruthless, arrogant and cunning person. Due to her position as a Spellbinder, Ashka believed that she could do what she liked. She is an excellent liar, being able to create lies on the spot. Ashka is also skilled at blackmail. In Spellbinder, she blackmails Paul into making her gunpowder by endangering Riana and her family and by also threatening to make his own life unpleasant if he refused at help them. Ashka was also stubborn. When Paul (the protagonist of the first series) told Ashka that he was from another world, Ashka dismissed this claim as "ridiculous" and "impossible". Only after Paul showed Ashka his belongings did Ashka realize that Paul was telling the truth. When Gryvon revealed that the Old Spellbinders were responsible for the darkness, Ashka refused to believe this, despite Gryvon reading this from a book retrieved from the old Spellbinder's castle. Ashka, also does not believe in superstition, which gives her an advantage in Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord. When John and Sun trick Sharak (the leader of the barbarians) into thinking that he killed Sun and that his ghost is now haunting the palace, Ashka was able to see through this prank. Ashka is also shown to have a cowardly side when she must deal with the consequences of her actions. In Spellbinder, after Correon exposes her crimes to the Regents, Ashka escapes the castle to avoid punishment and abandons Gryvon (her accomplice) when he is captured. Despite her ruthless nature, Ashka is shown to have a sense of humor. When Sharak accused her of being a spy for the Dragon Lord, Ashka told him "if I wanted to spy on you, I would've changed myself into a bird and dropped dung on your head while I was doing it.", much to the amusement of one of Sharak's warriors. History Early life Little is known about Ashka's early life. In Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord, Ashka told Kathy that she grew up without a family. Whether or not this is true is unknown. Later on, Ashka became a Spellbinder. It is possible that she may have been an apprentice to another Spellbinder. ''Spellbinder'' Ashka first appeared in the marketplace at Rivertown, when she arrived on a horse. Due to her position as a Spellbinder, everyone kneeled as Ashka passed. The moment she got off her horse, a little girl ran towards Ashka and hugged her. Ashka demanded to know to whom the child belonged to. When the girl's mother revealed herself, Ashka told the girl she could go back to her mother, which she did. Ashka also told the girl's mother that her daughter was "a beautiful child". She then told the crowd that the Marauders (a group of raiders) had tried to end their world (actually, a solar eclipse), and that, by casting a spell, she brought back the sun. Motivated by Gryvon (Ashka's apprentice), the crowd chanted "Praise the Spellbinder". As the villagers resumed their activities, Ashka and Gryvon went into a guarded tent. In her tent, Ashka was then heard talking to the Clayhill Summoner, who told her that he had encountered a Marauder who stole his eyestone. The Summoner also reveals a strange bag he took from the Marauder. Unknown to the Summoner and Ashka, the "Marauder" was actually a boy named Paul Reynolds, who had arrived from another parallel world. (Where Am I?) First Defeat Due to her crimes, the Regents stripped Ashka of her position as a Spellbinder. Ashka (along with Gryvon, her apprentice and accomplice) was exiled to a labor camp. ''Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord'' TBA Equipment During her days as a Spellbinder in the first series, Ashka had equipment used by the Spellbinders. Power suit The power suit is the pinnacle of Spellbinder technology. It is powered by a set of power stones, crystals which can be recharged in the castle complex. By rubbing the cuffs of the suit together, a Spellbinder can generate and discharge a power bolt (a ball of electricity). Ashka used the suit not just as a defensive weapon, but also to intimidate others. Ashka lost her suit in Paul's world, when Paul destroyed the suit with the hydraulic shovel of a garbage truck. Eyestone The eyestone is a two- way communication device, which functions similar to a walkie- talkie. Only the Regents, Spellbinders and village Summoners are allowed an eyestone. New Powersuit After the destruction of her first powersuit, Ashka enlisted the help of Dr. Brian Reynolds, Paul's scientist father to build a new, stronger powersuit, so she could rule the Spellbinders once she returned to her world. Quotes ''Spellbinder'' ''Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord'' Trivia *Several times in Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord, Ashka references the events of the first series: **When Ashka encounters Kathy and Mek at the labour camp, she tells them her own version of the events of the first series. Ashka lies that when Paul came to her world, he was captured by the Regents (who wanted Paul's knowledge for themselves) and taken to their castle. Ashka also lies that she lost her position as a Spellbinder when she tried to help Paul escape. **Before escaping the Land of the Dragon Lord by the trans-dimensional boat, Ashka tells Kathy "I look forward to seeing you world again, Kathy". This references her visit from the first series. **At the barbarian's campsite, Ashka saves John from Sharak, by claiming him as her "apprentice", though she uses him as an accomplice. This is a nod to when Gryvon was her apprentice and accomplice in the first series. *Along with Gryvon, Ashka is the only character from the original series to reappear in Land of the Dragon Lord. External links *Ashka on Spellbinder Wiki Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Saboteurs Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corrupt Officials